


Concern

by inadaydream



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fauns & Satyrs, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaydream/pseuds/inadaydream
Summary: Varric return's from the deep roads.





	Concern

“I’m fine!” 

She froze, hovering over him. An annoyed look on his face, that instantly soften at her stunned expression.

He sighed, closed his eyes, bent his head, and ran his hand thru his hair, ready to apologize.

She shook it off. She was being too motherly. She straighten up, gave him some space, and cleared her throat. “Everyone can leave.” She spoke firmly to no one in particular. The dwarves in the room that were there to help, all started shuffling out, setting down whatever they had had in their hands.

He looked up, watching them go, feeling guilty and annoyed. His shifted his gaze, watching her instead. She mumbled apologies to the departing, knowing she had overwhelmed him. She took an item from one of the last out the door. When they were gone, she turned shyly towards him.

“I’m sorry. I .. “ she stared at her hands, holding a bowl of stew. She set it down gingerly on a nearby end table.

“No. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled. It’s just been (sigh).. a lot to put up with” he said gruffly.

“Is it me?”

Slight chuckle: “no,” he took a deep breath, let it out, and moved towards her. “Being in the deep roads… on that expedition. And then trapped by Bartrand, only to be whisked away by your rescue crew after thinking I’d never see daylight again.” He gestured to the empty room which had just held over a dozen dwarves.

She looked sheepish. “I was worried about you. I’ve had people watching the deep roads entrances for weeks. Going in as far as they dared, looking for you and Hawke, and the others.”

Chuckle “yeah, and how did you get them all to help?” He brushed a lock of hair off of your face, “bribery?”

She looked at him, brows furrowed. “Why wouldn’t they help you?”

He looked away, and moved towards a chair. He loved helping others, but often didn’t expect any help for himself. And he loved to brag about others deeds, but kept his own tales close to the vest. A weary sigh escaped him, and he sat down. He was tired, and he hurt; both physically and mentally. 

“Sooo. How many favors did you have to call in?” he wouldn’t look at her. There was genuine pain in his eyes. He was thinking about what he went thru, and how he’d have to fix the damage left by his brother; whatever that turned out to be. 

“None!” She moved quickly to him. Kneeling in front of him so she would be in his line of sight. He did his best not to look at her.

“They did it because they wanted to, Varric.” Now he did look at her, but his eyes were full of skepticism.

She smiled and added, “annnddd because I threatened the rest.” 

He grinned back at her, and started laughing, imaging how pissed the dwarves would’ve been being threatened by the faun. Having to take orders, but knowing she’d follow thru on her threats if they didn't.

“Of course you threatened them.” He was shaking his head, but still smiling. “Shit. Now I’ll have to smooth everyone’s feathers, I suppose.”

A scowl formed on her face, and she turned her head away from him “Yeah, I told them to take it up with you if we got you back. Until then, they needed to suck it up and help.” She looked at him then. A sad look. 

She wrapped her arms around herself for comfort, remembering how she had missed him, and how she had been near panic when she realized how cruel Bartrand had been in trapping him in the deep roads.

“I had to bring you back,” she whispers. A blush creeping across her cheeks; her eyes averted. 

He was very much aware of her feelings for him. Hell, he had simultaneously encouraged them, and pushed her away. He sighed, and leaned forward, cupping her face in his rough hand. “Hey.”

She looks at him, tears brimming in her eyes; ones of relief and sorrow. 

“I’m here now, ok?”

She nods her head, closes her eyes, and just enjoys the feel of his hand on her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission. Feedback is welcome.  
> And yes, I know there are no fauns in Dragon Age, but I've always thought there should be, so in my headcannon that's what I am.  
> Also, it's the best of all worlds. I get horns like a Qunari, ears like an elf, and I'm not too much taller than Varric :)


End file.
